The present device generally relates to a spring clip upright connection for use in a shelving system. In particular, the spring clip upright connector includes an upright with one or more tabs having a cutout that connects with another upright having one or more slots with a spring clip. When the tab is inserted into the associated slot, the uprights are aligned and the spring clip latches into the square cutout.
Rack-type shelving systems are used in heavy-duty storage scenarios. These types of shelving systems typically use elongated metal components that are assembled together to give the resultant shelving units their shape and mechanical support, and to position the associated shelves. Typically, these components are assembled at 90° angles that extend relative to each other in various directions, depending on the particular component. Variations of this shelving include components that can be assembled together with fasteners and/or tools. Further, the vertical and horizontal components of these types of shelving are often fabricated from bent sheet material or various extrusions to give the desired strength at a reduced weight and cost compared to solid or cast materials. The vertical and horizontal components can include a number of slots that permit the shelving to be assembled to have shelves of various heights, lengths, widths, and shapes.
For ready-to-assemble rack shelving, it is common for the uprights to be split into multiple parts for packaging, storage, shipping, etc. However, the methods for attaching these multiple uprights together are typically cumbersome and non-ergonomic. For example, using a bolt and nut to attach upright sections together requires tools and added time and, unless the bolts are precisely located, sections of the uprights may not be precisely aligned. Another way of connecting uprights is using rivet/keyhole designs. The crossbeams contain two sets of vertically aligned rivets. One rivet goes in the bottom upright and one in the upper upright. This method typically requires multiple people for assembly, extra time, and a hammer to pound the parts into place. Thus, the need exists for a rack shelving assembly which permits uprights to be easily connected in an appropriate alignment.